


First Meetings

by OwletPNG



Series: Demon Weapons AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Other, Their First Meeting, no beta we die like Glenn, this is them during their childhood, weapon demon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwletPNG/pseuds/OwletPNG
Summary: The first time Felix met Hubert and Hilda, it was certainly not pleasant at all, that day in Goneril Territory.-Demon Weapon AU where Felix's, Hilda's, and Hubert's families are all weapons given life by Sothis to coexist with the humans. More notes on the inside!
Series: Demon Weapons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798195
Kudos: 4





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Demon Weapon AU, where Felix, Hilda and Hubert are all weapons given life! Things to note before you go into the fic:  
> \- The Demon Weapon Families are Vestra, Fraldarius and Goneril.  
> \- The Demon Weapons meet up a few times per year at their respective territories. This round is in the Goneril Territory. 
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to continue reading! Thank you!

“Father, Glenn, where are you?!” Tiny sobs wrecked his entire body, as Felix stumbled through the forest. This was awful! They had gone to the Alliance, his first time ever, really, to meet up with the other Weapons, the house of Vestra and the House of Goneril! This year apparently it was supposed to be Goneril’s turn to host, and Glenn had told Felix that the forest nearby was an absolute delight to explore in, except that Felix was far too tiny to even appreciate it. 

He took it as a challenge and had snuck out, and now he was lost! Where, where was the house?! Where was Glenn? The sun was going down soon and he was scared, the forest was becoming really, really, really dark! Felix whimpered, curling up and squeezing his eyes shut, fat tears forming and dribbling down his cheeks. Glenn would laugh at him all over again, but Felix was far too scared. Every noise around was foreign and didn’t Glenn mention that there would be wolves at night too?! 

A rustle. 

Felix froze, pressing his lips together and forcing himself to breathe light. Was it the wolves? No, no, Felix was too tiny of a morsel to be eaten! He had to run! As soon as the rustling stopped Felix was on his tiny feet, running, running at breakneck speed! The tears were flowing freely now, and he was sobbing with every breath. Everywhere looked the exact same, and Felix was going nowhere, wasn’t he?! His foot caught onto a branch, and Felix let out a scream as he tripped, his tiny body now bowling down a slope. With each bump Felix cried, until he came to a stop, curled up in a ball. He sniffled, eyes shut with fear, laying in the mud and shaking with fear. The wolves would come for him, and Felix was going to die. No no no no! He promised Mitya and Sylvain and Ingrid he would come back and-

Another rustle. 

Felix had to be brave! Grabbing a stick, he pulled it out and pointed it at the rustle, his hands shaking. He learnt how to fight! “S-Stay back! I-I will kill you! I-I’m going to beat Glenn at being the best knight around, you don’t scare me!” His voice echoed into the forest, and then silence. 

And then a pair of citrine eyes seemed to appear from the bushes and Felix screamed so loud and threw himself at them, only to crash into something cold, and the most human-ish howl rang out. But that wasn’t stopping Felix! He started to whack the body, snot and tears dribbling down, until he heard tinkling laughter, as hands circled around his waist and picked him up. 

“Woah! Okay! You are a feisty one!” A giggle, and Felix was being swung around. He struggled, legs kicking all about, until he was put down and turned around to see- A girl? A pink-haired girl with pigtails was smiling at him, holding out a handkerchief and wiping his face. “Wow. Glenn was not kidding when he said you were going to be hard to find. Wait, no, don’t cry! We got you!” Wrapping her arms around Felix the girl patted his back, before pulling back. “I’m Hilda! You know, of Goneril! And this lump of- Oh you are getting up.” Felix tilted his head slightly, hands still trembling, as he took in the sight of an elder boy, probably older than Sylvain, but younger than Glenn and Miklan, grimacing and glaring at him. 

“It would do you well if you do not wander out too much. I do not have time to waste on this.” His eyes flashed dangerously, and Felix was grabbing his stick again, ready to whack whoever this was, this time for being an asshole. Hilda pounced onto Felix immediately, holding him back. “Okay! Okay! Not like you weren’t worried as well, Hubie. You were the one who found him after all!” Hilda giggled again, grabbing onto Felix’s hand and holding it in her own, warm, soft hands. 

Felix whimpered, wiping his snot, as Hubert snorted. “Meanie,” Felix mumbled, “Sorry.” Hubert blinked at him, before turning his head with a sigh. 

“We should go. Your brother is going insane, and I would rather not have to handle him like that.” 

Hilda grinned, pulling Felix along. “Between you and me, Fefe, Hubert here is just a softy. That’s what Holst says, and you know, I believe him. He’s just a little bit of a dark, mysterious, brooding front, but in front of his Lady he’s apparently as sweet as apple pie.” Felix blinked, and turned back to Hubert. Oh. Now that they were finally entering the light of the sunset, he could see Hubert’s tired eyes. The elder spotted him, and smirked. 

“Taking in the sights, are you? Or just remembering your debts?” 

His face turned red, and Felix pouted. “I was more than okay to take care of the wolves! Meanie Hubie! I beat you too! And I’ll beat you again!” Felix held up his fist, and Hubert opened his mouth to say something, only to close it quickly and take a step back. Too late, Felix turned his head and was immediately smothered by his father wrapping his arms around him and picking him up. Oof! Buried in his father’s chest, Felix casted a look back at the new kids he met today. Hilda, and Hubert. Hilda, and Hubie. 

Maybe this meeting won’t be so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me @owlthepen on twitter! This is a self indulgent series.


End file.
